<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Own Eden by crowleys_red_hair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051757">His Own Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_red_hair/pseuds/crowleys_red_hair'>crowleys_red_hair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned The Them (Good Omens), Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, unbetad we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_red_hair/pseuds/crowleys_red_hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons weren't supposed to feel. Aziraphale had always been told demons were foul and loathsome creatures devoid of all goodness but not Crowley. He radiated a warmth Aziraphale had only felt coming from angels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - After dinner conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder so close that at first glance you would think they were a couple holding hands on an evening walk. And they were. They just didn't know that yet.</p><p>They were coming back to Aziraphale's shop after dinner at the Ritz following their attempted executions at the hands of Heaven and Hell. They had successfully managed to stop the apocalypse and successfully got themselves at the top of everyone's most wanted lists.</p><p>Aziraphale stood of the step of his bookshop and turned to Crowley.<br/>
"Coming in for a drink dear?"<br/>
He watched his demonic friend for a reply, nod or an expression of acknowledgement but he got nothing.<br/>
Crowley was looking up at the sky. His eyebrows furrowed in concern.<br/>
"Crowley dear?"<br/>
"Ngk, sorry Angel. Just trying to see the stars. Did you say something?"<br/>
"Are you coming inside?"<br/>
Crowley gave Aziraphale his half smirk.<br/>
"Sure Angel. Lead the way."</p><p>Aziraphale held the door open for Crowley and ushered him inside.<br/>
"Adam did a splendid job restoring my shop."<br/>
"Yeah, for the antichrist he's not a bad kid."</p><p>"Crowley are you alright? You look tense."<br/>
"M'fine Angel. Its just been a rough week."<br/>
"It has, hasn't it? Here you better come sit down before you fall down."</p><p>Crowley let Aziraphale guide him to the back room of his bookshop. Crowley sunk into the loveseat and looked up at Aziraphale. The angel gave him a concerned smile.</p><p>"Drink darling? Wine? Perhaps something stronger?"<br/>
"How about a cup of tea Angel?"<br/>
"I'm sure we can do that."</p><p>Aziraphale snapped his fingers as he sat down miracling a tray with two cups of tea. His own a simple Earl gray with a dash of milk. Crowley's a cinnamon chai tea with exactly 6 and a half teaspoons of sugar.<br/>
"Its perfect Angel, thank you." Crowley says after his first sip.</p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence for quite some time.<br/>
"What will you do now dear?" Aziraphale asks.<br/>
"For the first time in six thousand years I don't know. No orders. No plan. I could do anything I suppose. I could travel and cause global chaos. I have been assigned to England for quite some time."<br/>
"You'll come visit me, won't you?"<br/>
"Of course Angel. You really think after all this time you could get rid of me?" Crowley says it with a chuckle but his face grows grim.<br/>
"If they realise what we did.. It was hellfire. They wanted you to step into hellfire."<br/>
Aziraphale grimaces at the mere thought. "I suppose they won't give me another trial after that."<br/>
"Oh Aziraphale.."<br/>
"What is it Crowley?"<br/>
"I'm sorry Angel, they didn't even give you a trial. It was just an execution."<br/>
Crowley paused to give the angel a moment. He watched his face looking for an inkling of surprise but he wasn't. Aziraphale just looked resigned and a little defeated. </p><p>"I know what I'm going to do."<br/>
"Oh? Pray do tell."<br/>
"I'll get an apartment near the shop. I'll stay close by. I won't get in your way. You won't even see me.. Unless you wanted too. We should be sticking together incase they come after you -"<br/>
"Or you."<br/>
"Or me.. I just think we should keep tabs on each other. Like our arrangement. Just more frequently. You know, for safety's sake."<br/>
"That does sound wise Crowley. I'll miracle you a room."<br/>
Aziraphale stood up and started making his way towards the stairs.<br/>
"Unless you wanted a floor to yourself? That would be just as easy. I'll also add a garage for your car-."<br/>
"Angel!"<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"You want me to move in with you?"<br/>
"Of course, for safety's sake."</p><p>Aziraphale holds his breathe for a moment, not that he even needs to breathe.<br/>
"Crowley I like seeing you. I enjoy your company. So get any foolish ideas of hiding away out of your mind!"<br/>
Crowley's lips made a small 'o' but no sound came out.<br/>
"Now, did you want a room or a floor? I can just put your apartment upstairs if you wished-."<br/>
"No. Er sorry. A room is fine. Don't bring my apartment here. I hate it. And anyways there's a melted demon mess I don't want to deal with."<br/>
"That would be the murder they tried you for?"<br/>
"Yeah.. I'd never seen what holy water could do before. I knew but it was just horrid."<br/>
Aziraphale could've sworn for a moment Crowley looked near tearful.<br/>
"I never liked that bastard but if I had have known it was going to be that bad I wouldn't have used it."<br/>
"Oh Crowley.."<br/>
"No, I shouldn't stay here. I'll just make a mess of things."</p><p>Crowley stood up and tried to walk back into the shop to leave.<br/>
"You are not leaving me!" Aziraphale cried out and grabbed at Crowley. He gripped him by the arm using properly more angelic force than he needed.<br/>
"Angel please.."<br/>
"No! Absolutely not. I forbid you to leave me. Crowley.. I need you."<br/>
"I can keep you safe from a distance like I used to. Nothing needs to change-."<br/>
"It's not about being safe Crowley! I need you. You're my friend. I care about you and I'm sorry that I pushed you away before. I was afraid. I was afraid of us getting caught. I was afraid they would hurt you. I wanted to protect you so I pushed you away and that didn't work! They still came after you. I need you with me Crowley. I love you! We're on our side remember!"<br/>
" Angel-."<br/>
"No buts Crowley. No excuses. No more hiding. I know you care about me too. I can feel it coming off you."<br/>
"I'm a demon. I don't care-."<br/>
"Yes you do. You care more than anyone or any angel I've ever met. We'll figure things out I promise. Please, just stay."<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Crowley please I- did you just say okay?"<br/>
"Yes now will you let go of me? I'm losing feeling in my hand." </p><p>The demon and angel eyed each other warily. Aziraphale had unintentionally laid all his feelings out for Crowley when he begged him to stay. He knew Crowley cared. He could feel it. At first it had confused him. Demons weren't supposed to feel. Aziraphale had always been told demons were foul and loathsome creatures devoid of all goodness but not Crowley. He radiated a warmth Aziraphale had only felt coming from angels. </p><p>"Aziraphale, my world ended when I couldn't find you in that fire. I thought I had lost you. It was never about stopping the war for the dolphins or ducks or even for humanity. It was all for you. I couldn't bare the thought of you going back to heaven where I couldn't follow you. I love you Aziraphale. I have loved you since the garden when you gave away your bloody sword and shelted me from the first rain. I thought it was holy water. My punishment for tempting her perfect creation. You should have smited me on sight but you protected me and you protected them. You were just so good. Better than any of those feathered pricks upstairs. Oof!"</p><p>Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale pulling him into an almost bone crushing hug. Their first hug. It was a little tense to begin with until Crowley relaxed into his angels strong arms. He allowed himself to nuzzle into the crook of Aziraphale's neck and inhale deeply. Aziraphale smelt of old books, of old fine wine, of a garden that they hadn't seen in over six thousand years. He was Crowley's Eden. </p><p>They stayed in their embrace for so long Crowley started to droop in Aziraphale's arms. Exhaustion from the not quite apocalypse catching up with them both. Even Aziraphale who hardly ever slept.<br/>
"Come on my dear Serpent. Let's go to bed."<br/>
Crowley mumbled something that could've been an agreement but he was so far gone that he didn't protest when Aziraphale swept him up in his arms and carried him up to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - Humanities greatest flaw is sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley enjoyed sleeping. To him it was one of the best things about earth. Right after Aziraphale, his car and Queen of course. As a demon he didn't require sleep like a human does. Yet he went to bed most nights and even took naps in the afternoon if the mood took him. </p><p>Aziraphale on the other hand was never much of a sleeper. He generally only slept when he felt he really needed too. Thanks to being an angel that only happened every few years. He didn't mind sleeping but he did much prefer his waking world. Sometimes Aziraphale would look over his book and see that Crowley had spralled out on his couch to nap. For a moment he would be tempted to join him. He always looked much more relaxed in slumber than he ever did awake these days. While he did not age Aziraphale noticed that with time past a shadow had formed on his friends very soul.</p><p>Aziraphale woke first. The sunlight streaming through the open curtains hitting his eyes disturbed his light sleeping. It wasn't bright yet as the sun was still rising but the room was illuminated with gold. Aziraphale gazed softly at Crowley's sleeping form. He was lying on his front facing away from Aziraphale but their legs were still intertwined. For a demon he looked so much like an angel. His hair glowed in the morning sun and framed his head like a halo. </p><p>Trying not to disturb his friend Aziraphale sat up and tried to slowly shuffle off the edge of the bed.<br/>
"Ziraphale?" Crowley mumbled, barely awake at all. He rolled over to reach for Aziraphale.<br/>
"Stay."<br/>
And so he did. Crowley slotted under Aziraphale's arm and rested his head on his chest. Aziraphale tangled his fingers im Crowley's hair. It was much softer than he had imagine. Almost silky and smelled like strawberries. Quite unusual for a demon.<br/>
"Where do you go when you sleep?" Aziraphale asked Crowley softly, unsure if he was even awake. When he got no response Aziraphale pressed a light kiss to Crowley's forehead.<br/>
"It must be a wonderful place to put you so at ease."</p><p>In his subconscious mind Crowley was far away in a vast darkness. Sleep was a quiet and calm place. A soft, safe and blissfully empty abyss. It was like floating out in space and Crowley felt like he could drift in the embrace of emptiness forever. Crowley used to sleep for years at a time but as he ran into Aziraphale more often Crowley found himself wanting to be awake in the world to spend time with his angelic rival. </p><p>When Aziraphale had tried to move out of bed even deep in his slumber Crowley had felt his warmth move away. He floated back to the surface of his mind to take in his surroundings. Aziraphale was sitting up on the the bed. He had taken off his jacket and waistcoat but was otherwise still completely dressed. They were in Aziraphale's bedroom above the bookshop. Aside from the bed and a vanity it just looked like an extension to the shop. Papers and scrolled littered every possible surface and there were books stacked towards the ceiling. It was like a very cluttered library and Crowley loved it. </p><p>"Ziraphale?.. Stay."<br/>
As Aziraphale settled back down on the bed Crowley made himself comfortable in his arms. He had never really cuddled anybody before. He was a demon afterall but being with Aziraphale felt safe. It felt right. Oh how Crowley had longed to feel this secure. Aziraphale indulged Crowley's sleepy cuddles for several more hours before he had to get up and stretch his legs.<br/>
"Crowley dear?"<br/>
"Mmm?"<br/>
"I'm going to get up now. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like.. I'm getting a bit restless is all."<br/>
"M'up Angel. Just gimme a minute.. It's warm and you smell sooo nice." Crowley mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Aziraphale's neck causing him to blush a little.<br/>
"As do you darling."</p><p>It didn't take long for Crowley to settle into a comfortable routine at Aziraphale's place. He went back to his flat for the Bentley and a few belongings. He made sure to step over the toxic holy mess rather than in it. He wasn't like Aziraphale who had many cherished possessions. Crowley was trying to keep his trip back to his flat as short as possible. He could always replace anything he forgot. </p><p>They never did add on another room above the bookshop. When he got back from his flat Crowley miracled a small greenhouse on the roof for his plants and a second vanity in Aziraphale's room. Each evening Crowley would head up the stairs to bed and Aziraphale found despite himself he was hurrying to finish his book or his work to follow him. </p><p>It was three weeks after the apocalypse that wasn't that Crowley had his first nightmare. His normally blissfully bare headspace came to life with memories of the shop fire raging. Crowley threw open the door of his car to run into the burning shop.<br/>
"Aziraphale!"<br/>
Crowley in his panic nearly fell into a gaping hole in the shop floor. Bile raised in Crowley's throat as he peered into it. Something wasn't right. He felt uneasy dread in his bones. Where was Aziraphale? The burning bookshop was almost alive with an energy that kept the fire from dying out despite the work from the firefighters outside.<br/>
A crater. Hellfire. Hell.<br/>
"Aziraphale!" Crowley cried out as he jumped into the tunnel to hell to find his angel. After falling for some time Crowley could see white wings. He reached for the walls trying to slow himself down. Aziraphale was holding on to the wall of the tunnel trying to stop his fall much like Crowley had all those years ago. He beat his wings to try hold himself up but nothing can stop the fall.<br/>
"Aziraphale! Grab my hand!"<br/>
Crowley felt for cracks in the wall, ripping the skin on his hand to pieces trying to stop himself. He reached for Aziraphale who graspt for his hand.<br/>
"I've fallen Crowley! It's too late for me!"<br/>
"Just hold on Angel!"<br/>
"Flying won't work! We're going to have to climb out!"<br/>
Aziraphale tried to climb hopelessly but every time he tried to grab at the wall it would crumble. He lost his grip so quickly. The fall was powerful and now that it had an angel it wouldn't let him go. Aziraphale dangled above the firey pit holding onto Crowley's hand for dear life but he too was slipping.<br/>
"I've got you! Just hold on! Don't let go! Don't let go! Aziraphale! AZIRAPHALE!"<br/>
The angel slipped through his fingers and plummeted into the flames screaming. The smell of burning flesh choked Crowley.<br/>
"Aziraphale! Aziraphale?"<br/>
Unable to see through the smoke Crowley let go of the wall and allowed himself to fall into the pit. He had let his angel down. He had let him fall. The tormented screams got louder the longer he free fell. Crowley braced himself for the burning only to hit ice with a deafening crack. He felt no pain, just cold as he started to sink under water.<br/>
"Azira - Azira - phale!?"<br/>
Crowley coughed and spluttered as he kicked and flailed. He knew how to swim but he was still sinking. Where was the fire? Where was Aziraphale? Where were the screams of the damned? Crowley felt heavy, he felt tired from fighting. Water filled his mouth and lungs as he resurfaced less and less.<br/>
"Crowley."<br/>
The fight in Crowley ignited again. His angel was here. Aziraphale was here. Crowley kicked harder trying to swim to the sound of Aziraphale.<br/>
"Crowley."<br/>
He thrashed hopelessly. The darkness was pulling him under and he sank.<br/>
"Come back to me darling."</p><p>Aziraphale was woken by Crowley's whimpers. First he had tried to sooth Crowley by holding him and rubbing his back in soft circles. Crowley started to sob and struggle in his arms.<br/>
"Aziraphale! Where are you?!" Crowley launched himself forward in a panic waking himself up. He let out a broken sob.<br/>
"I'm here love. You're safe." Aziraphale soothed as he pulled the terrified demon back into his arms.<br/>
"I'm sorry Ziraphale," Crowley hiccups, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."<br/>
Crowley cries into Aziraphale's shoulder and let's Aziraphale cradle him like a baby.<br/>
"I've got you darling. Everything's going to be okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's a bit rough. I'm out of practice. I'm hoping that my writing technique will improve the more I do it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three -  Return to Tadfield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months post apocafail Aziraphale talked Crowley into taking a drive out to Tadfield to visit the young antichrist.<br/>
"I don't see the point in this. He's not the antichrist. He willed himself human so he's not our problem anymore."<br/>
"We told him we were on his side did we not? Now that he's a human boy he needs us more than ever. You wouldn't want anybody trying to undo his actions would you my dear?"<br/>
"I suppose you're right Angel." Crowley caught Aziraphale's cheeky grin out of the corner of his eye.<br/>
"Just don't let it go to your head."</p><p>The drive from London was considerably more peaceful and definitely uneventful compared to the last time either Crowley or Aziraphale went to Tadfield. For Aziraphale's sake Crowley kept to the speed limit - well mostly. It was more of a guideline in his opinion anyway. He couldn't have been going too fast for the angel. Aziraphale sat in the passengers seat, slightly reclined with his eyes closed. He was awake. Crowley could hear it in his breathing.<br/>
"Tired Angel?"<br/>
"Just resting darling."<br/>
"We're just about there now. Another twenty minutes or so."<br/>
"Don't forget that we're meeting everyone at Anathema's cottage."<br/>
"Bike girl?"<br/>
"Do be careful not to run her or anyone else over this time."<br/>
"That was not even my fault."</p><p>The odd pair arrived at Jasmine Cottage right on lunchtime. Adam and his fiends, The Them, were playing with Dog in the garden. Just as Crowley pulled up to the curb Newton Pulsiver stepped out of the cottage and gave them a wave.<br/>
"Ana said you would be here any moment. C'mon in. Lunch is ready."<br/>
"Oh goody!" Aziraphale said as he held the gate open for Crowley who raised an eyebrow.<br/>
They made their way into the cottage with the children. Anathema had gone all out with cakes, sandwiches and savouries. Crowley miracled up a plate of the lemon tarts he knew Aziraphale loved.<br/>
"You didn't have to do that Mr Crowley."<br/>
"Please, Anthony or Crowley is fine."<br/>
"Did you just pull those out of thin air?" asked Adam.<br/>
"They're from a bakery in London. I picked them up this morning but I forgot to grab them out of the car before is all."</p><p>"So are you both angels?" Newt asked causing Crowley to choke on his salami and cucumber sandwich.<br/>
"Do I look like a bloody angel to you?!"<br/>
Crowley yanked his sunglasses off to reveal his serpent eyes.<br/>
"Calm down dear, he didn't mean anything by it." Aziraphale chided Crowley gently touching his arm. The demon relaxed visibly and his pupils dilated.<br/>
"I am an angel. Crowley is a demon. He was an angel once-."<br/>
"That was a long time ago."<br/>
"What happened?" Pepper asked.<br/>
"I asked questions." Crowley hissed at the girl.<br/>
"Heaven isn't a very nice place." Aziraphale explained. "Back before we met angels fell for the most trivial reasons."<br/>
"Its a damn shame they lightened up on misbehaving angels because there's a special spot in the pit with Gabriel's name on it."<br/>
"Like the archangel Gabriel? From the bible?" Anathema asked.<br/>
"Yes dear, he was my boss before I was.. Er.. Shall we say.. fired?"<br/>
"He's a feathery cunt."<br/>
"Language Crowley! There are children here."<br/>
"Sorry Angel." Crowley apologised with a smile and winked at the Them.<br/>
"How long have you known each other then?" Newt asked.<br/>
"Over 6000 years now right Angel?"<br/>
"That's so long!" Wensley cried.<br/>
"Well we are immortal."<br/>
"How old are you then?" Wensley asked.<br/>
"I dunno. Very? Time keeping is a human thing and you were late in the game coming up with that too. I was created back in the very beginning. Well before the almighty even thought about making you lot."<br/>
"I was created later. I predate this galaxy but not the older ones." Aziraphale explained.<br/>
"But you've only known each other 6000 years?" Newt questioned.<br/>
"Heavens a big place and I fell when Zira was probably still a fledgling."<br/>
"So you met on earth then?"<br/>
"We met in the garden. I was guardian of the East Gate. I watched over the first humans. Well I did until Crowley came along and tempted them."<br/>
"That was an accident! I didn't know she was watching me."<br/>
"Even so dear, you made humanity what it is today with the original sin. You see, Crowley was the serpent who tempted Eve to defy God."<br/>
"I was just eating an apple. A normal bloody apple! I didn't know it was thee apple. Yanno the almighty was just tempting fate herself putting thee forbidden fruit tree smack bam in the middle of the bloody garden."<br/>
"Yeah that does sound like a stupid idea. Could've put it in a cave." agreed Adam.<br/>
"Or in a volcano!" Brian suggested.<br/>
"Exactly! If you ask me she wanted humanity to have knowledge. I mean why else would she put an apple tree right in front of them and say they couldn't have it?"<br/>
"It was a test Crowley."<br/>
"It was stupid!" Crowley yelled and knocked over his own glass with his energy.<br/>
"Shit. Sorry." He apologised to Anathema as he miracled away his mess.<br/>
"Well thank you for the sin of knowledge." She said with an awkward smile.<br/>
"You're most bloody welcome."</p><p>After lunch Crowley went outside with The Them and Dog. He preferred the company of children over whatever book stuff Aziraphale was discussing with Newt and Anathema.<br/>
"What is hell like?" Adam asked.<br/>
"It stinks. Think sulfur and burning but worse."<br/>
"Are all demons like you?" Pepper asked.<br/>
"Unfortunately no. Some aren't so bad. Asmodeous is alright. Bit of a slut, sorry, bit of a sleaze. Majority of demons are exactly where they deserve to be. They deserve to burn."<br/>
"Did it hurt?" Wensley asked.<br/>
"What? Falling?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"It did. So you lot best behave. It's not just bad angels that go to hell."<br/>
"Am I going to hell?" Adam asked.<br/>
"Not if I can help it kid. Besides I'm not sure they would even take you. Don't you worry about any of that. Aziraphale and I will protect you. So will Dog. He may not look like much but he's the fiercest hellhound in existence."<br/>
Dog's eyes flickered red for a moment as Crowley acknowledged him.<br/>
"I can't believe he's not a real dog." said Pepper.<br/>
"Adam changed his appearance but he's still a great beast. Hellhounds are extremely loyal especially to a good master."<br/>
Dog was lying on his belly, tongue hanging out and tail wagging having his belly rubbed by Brian.<br/>
"There is nothing wrong with having a soft side."<br/>
Crowley spun around to see Aziraphale coming to join him and the Them in the garden. Crowley held out his elbow which Aziraphale accepted linking their arms together.<br/>
"Enjoying yourself Angel?"<br/>
"Why yes. Anathema was just showing me some of her human spellbooks. I was thinking of placing some protective charms up at home."<br/>
"Would human magic hold up against an angel or demon?"<br/>
"It might. Besides heaven has always been too arrogant to learn any human magic."<br/>
"And hell is too stupid. Did you want help with it?"<br/>
"Yes actually dear. Would you be able to grow some herbs for me to work with?"<br/>
"Anything you need Angel."</p><p>"Are you two married?" Brian asked.<br/>
Pepper smacked him across the chest.<br/>
"You're not supposed to ask stuff like that!"<br/>
"Yeah leave the gay angel demons alone." Wensley said.<br/>
Aziraphale looked at Crowley who was blushing rather uncharacteristically.<br/>
"Marriage is a human thing. As is being gay or straight. We don't even have genders. Our corporations, these bodies, do. I prefer mine male but Crowley has changed many times over the years. He makes a very beautiful woman-."<br/>
"Aziraphale!"<br/>
Crowley was quite positively flushed now.<br/>
"It's true darling." Aziraphale said as he kissed Crowley's cheek.<br/>
"Can we see what you look like as a woman?" asked Pepper.<br/>
"Maybe next time. It's a bit of a process to change my corporation."<br/>
"Woukd we even recognise you?" Adam asked.<br/>
"No matter how he presents there are aspects of Crowley that will never change."<br/>
"Like his cat eyes?"<br/>
"They're snake eyes!"<br/>
"Yes, we get it. You like snakes." Pepper said dismissively.<br/>
Not one to back down from a challenge Crowley transformed into his reptilian form. Aziraphale bent down to scoop him up in his arms.<br/>
"Holy shit!" cried Pepper.<br/>
"Quite the opposite dear."<br/>
"But he said changing was a process."<br/>
"It is. He hasn't changed his corporation at all. This is Crowley's demonic form."<br/>
"So demons are just animals?"<br/>
"Not quite. Most demons true forms are grotesque abominations of many creatures but as you can see Crowley is special."<br/>
"Is that a snake?!" Newt cried out.<br/>
"It's Crowley isn't it?" Anathema asked as her and Newt joined the group.<br/>
"He's beautiful isn't he?" Aziraphale asked beaming with pride.<br/>
Crowley's snake body was indeed beautiful. His scales were black like his wings. Shiny and sleak. Almost shimmery. His eyes were big golden orbs with ink black pupils which were relaxed in soft ovals.<br/>
"So when you said Crowley was the serpent of Eden you meant that literally."<br/>
"Yes, he was the first ever snake too. I'd never seen a creature like it before him."<br/>
Crowley slithered out of Aziraphale's hands transforming into his human corporation before his feet hit the ground.<br/>
"I created the snake, in heaven, before I fell." He explained.<br/>
"But I thought God made everything?" Adam asked.<br/>
"It was more of a group project."<br/>
"Did you make anything Aziraphale?" asked Anathema.<br/>
"No I was a warrior in Heavens army before I was assigned to the garden."<br/>
"If they had given me a weapon I probably would have fallen for smacking Gabriel over with it."<br/>
Aziraphale burst out laughing like Crowley had when Aziraphale told him he had made Michael miracle him a bath towel in hell. If Crowley hadn't been so taken by how blissfully happy Aziraphale was he might've noticed the cluster of flies beyond the gate or the toad hiding in the bottom of the small hedge. Not even two doves sitting on the powerline drew Crowley's attention from his Angel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooo there's trouble ahead ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>This is my first fic on Ao3<br/>Happy to be here <br/>I'll be updating at least once a week <br/>Xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>